The present invention relates to a method of setting the shortest path between a plurality of node apparatuses and, more particularly, to a connection method for a mesh network.
According to a conventional method of searching for an available path in a mesh architecture, when the shortest path is to be set between a plurality of node apparatuses, the connection relationship between available transmission paths on a transmission system and the node apparatuses is always searched, and all the paths that are searched out are recorded on a management table.
In the conventional method of searching for an available path in a mesh architecture, in searching for the shortest path, the connection relationship between the positions of available transmission paths and the node apparatuses is always searched, and all the paths that are searched out are recorded on the management table. For this reason, as the network architecture increases in size and becomes complicated the amount of information for path management greatly increases, posing a problem in terms of the capacity of the memory. In addition, it takes time to search the path management information for necessary data.